Saint Emilie
by Supernose
Summary: She never knew she loved him. First fic! Oh I hope y'all like it. :D
1. 12 years ago

"Take care of yourself now darling," mother placed a goodbye kiss on my cheek and pushed me gently towards Draco who was waiting a few feet away from us, throwing the first years intimidating looks.

"For Christ's Sake, could you puh-leeeese hurry up!"

"Oh God, I'm already hurrying!" I scowled. "It's just that my trunk is really heavy! Plus, I have to carry Iggy's cage and all her shit!"

"Well it would have been lighter if you didn't pack so much of that nonsense you bought for that demented Potter bunch," he spat out the words like venom.

Dramatic roll of eyes.

"Okay," he said as he placed the heavy trunk into an empty carriage, "see you later at dinner."

And a smirk.

Innocent smile in reply.

I stepped outside and as if on cue, I see Harry struggling with his trunk towards me. Upon seeing him, I burst into a wide smile and I think he felt it too cos I saw his head snap up and try to peer over taller students, looking for a familiar face in the crowd.

"Over here Harry!" I waved my arms and tip-toed. As soon as he was near enough I carried Hedwig's cage and placed it beside Iggy's. The two owls hooted serenely.

"So how were your holidays Em?" He fluffed up a pillow and propped up against it.

"Wonderful. I went back to France to visit my aunt. Elsie's been taking me out shopping every single day! Yeah & I got these for you, Ron & Hermione. Speaking of which, where are they?" I opened my trunk carefully and pulled out 3 big bags of French goodies.

"They were chosen as prefects, I thought you knew," Harry opened his bag of goodies.

"Oh yeah. Draco got chosen too you know," I'm sure Harry saw the sudden pink tinge on my cheeks because he gave me a look before starting on how much he hated that ass kissing git.

"Oh come on he's not that bad," I open the carriage door to buy a few sweets from the cart lady passing by. I gave her a gracious smile. Today was such a smiley day, I love it. (:

Harry snorted. "You say that only cos you've known him for years!"

12 years, I thought silently, letting Harry insult Draco more. I, Emilie Liane Mallory, have known Draco Lucius Malfoy for 12 years exactly. That's pretty long. And yet, I remember that day we met so vividly like it happened yesterday morning.

12 years ago…

It was late summer. The sun was being extremely vicious that day and I sobbed into my mother's skirt as she led me up the path to our new home. It was such a lovely house, so magnificent and bright, although not as big as the one next door. I wondered who lived there, or whether anyone lived there. It looked quite gloomy and guarded.

"Emilie, Elsie, could you two start baking the cakes and cookies now? I would really like to invite the next door neighbours over for some afternoon tea," and with a flick of her wand, the ingredients appeared onto the table.

I looked at Elsie, she pouted. Apparently, she'd rather be having fun with her twin, my brother Evrard, than babysitting me for the rest of the morning. I kept quiet. I didn't want to get hurt. My sister's slaps are really painful, and I made a mental note not to annoy her or cause any trouble.

As soon as mother left the room to unpack with Evrard and daddy, Elsie stomped her foot on the ground and slammed her fists on the table. Her usually pretty face was contorted with rage as she hastily picked up the white powdery stuff, eggs and some yellow blocks of butter and started stirring.

"Do something useful you prat!" she spat and threw me the cake tin and a piece of butter. I wiped the tin with the butter in silence, listening to Elsie muttering under her breath. Her mood only took a turn upwards when we opened the door of the oven, to be greeted by a lovely aroma of vanilla wafting out.

"Look Em! We baked a cake!" She carried the cake out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table, admiring it. I realised it was safe to smile so I nodded my head gingerly while a sheepish grin spread slowly across my face.

"Haha, I can't wait til next week when Mum will bring me to Diagon Alley to get my first wand. Then off to Hogwarts I go," a barely audible sigh escaped her lips. "I was hoping I would be able to go to Beauxbatons with the rest of my friends instead…"

I looked at Elsie's delicate face. Was she crying? I stepped closer to her and attempted to give her a comforting hug. Surprisingly, she welcomed it and carried me onto her lap. "C'mon squirt; let's decorate the cake beautifully for the Malfoys."

Malfoys? Are those our neighbours? I placed fresh strawberries that Evrard brought from our old home in France onto the top of the icing. "Are you done Em?" Elsie was just putting a batch of cookies into the oven. I nodded earnestly.

There goes the grandfather clock in the hall, what? It's 12 o'clock already? Mother came running into the kitchen, herding us upstairs where she pushed us into the bathroom to freshen up. She had a new dress which made her look absolutely stunning and her hair was in delicately loose curls around her neck. The doorbell rang. Daddy's laughter could be heard from our room.

Mother helped us both tie our hair into loose French plaits, and warned us about our manners. Then she brought us down to meet the Malfoys.

The Malfoys.

A father, a mother and a small boy. All three with light blonde hair. How lovely. Mrs Malfoy smiled down on me and commented on how cute the children were. I smiled at the boy instead. Draco, they said his name was. I wasn't very good at making new friends, but I decided I'd try.


	2. A Brief Kiss

**Disclaimer! JKR owns the Malfoys and Harry and whoever else. Mallorys are mine though. :D**** Enjoy the story! **

"_Hello, my name is Emilie," I curtseyed, letting loose curls of dark chocolate to fall around my face. I looked at him expectantly, wondering if I've made a new friend or not. "I'm Draco," he replied shyly as my mother led the Malfoys into the dining room where the cake had magically appeared. Mother had already put up the various tapestries that record down the ancestries and bloodline of the Mallorys. _

"_There you see, Mr Malfoy," Daddy chuckled as he pointed to a high point of the tapestry where a certain Lady Malfoy was seen linked into the family. Your great-grandmother was one of the wives of one of the cousins my great-granddad had. We're related! How surprising!" Daddy let out a nervous laugh and sipped from his cup to tea. _

_Mr Malfoy seemed impressed. "So you're a pureblood eh?" he asked casually. Daddy nodded proudly. "So's my wife, an old family from France." He grinned happily as mother shot a shy glance at him and asked me to show Draco upstairs to the playroom where we could occupy ourselves. _

"_Emilie?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I hope you like staying here," Draco smiled shyly as we climbed the stairs to the __playroom. _

"_I think I will," my lips curled upwards and all I remember about that afternoon was giggles and toy broomsticks. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi," A vague hand waved in front of my face. Harry?

"Bloody hell Harry, you shouldn't have talked too much about bloody quidditch mate. You know she's always drifting off to lalaland like that. Now she's gone all vacant, like she's stuck in the clouds or something."

I blinked hard and shook my head to get my fringe out of my eyes.

"Thank goodness, she's come out of her cloud!" It was Ron; he fell back into his chair and laughed, throwing a piece of chocolate frog into Pigwidgeon's cage.

I looked around the carriage. Ron & Hermione were sitting next to Harry, telling animated stories of how they patrolled around the corridors of the train on their first day of prefect-ing.

"And would you guess it Emmy? Do you know who the bloody prefect from Slytherin is!?" Ron looked at me abruptly, "it's that fucking git-"

"Draco, I know," I ran my fingers through my hair, taming it. God, I must have really zoned out just now. My hair's a mess. As if on cue, Hermione passes me her comb.

"Of course she knows, she practically lives with him!" Hermione giggled and asked me about the summer holidays. And as I did for the last 4 years I've been on the train with her, I told her about the lovely time I had in France, and not in Draco's bedroom. Damn, she is really determined to have me admit that I love Draco. I don't. Or I do. Shit that.

He isn't that bad looking really. And his hair, so straight and silky, I wonder how it feels to run my fingers through it, smelling it. I bet it smells of shampoo. Ooh, and I've seen him half-naked before, so lean, muscular, must be the quidditch training. Makes me drool just thinking –

"Em? Emilieee?" Hermione tapped me lightly and my head snapped up. Shit, again. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You drooled," she handed me a handkerchief and pointed to a wet spot on my sleeve where I rested my head. Shit shit shit. I cleaned it and tried hard to not let my head go astray anymore and listened close to the conversations the Golden Trio were having.

I didn't really fit in with them you know. But I didn't really fit with Draco's bunch either. Cos I'm a Gryffindor. Whoopeedoo. Well, the Golden Trio is the best I've got and they're not as bad as they look. They're friendly really. Oh look, I'm drifting away again. I shook my head again and gave a frustrated yell.

"What, Em, are you alright?" Ron asked as the others stared at me, surprised.

"I'm … I'm fine. Just thinking. Having frustrating thoughts. Ha," I ended with a nervous laugh and I'm sure Hermione was suspecting I was thinking about Draco, again. I shot her a look that told her she shouldn't even think about asking but she went ahead anyway. "Thinking about Malfoy, weren't you?" she gave me a sly smile.

"Yes. So?" I crossed my arms and pouted. The scenery outside the train was changing. We were nearing Hogwarts. Soon, I could see Draco. I felt something warm erupting in my chest. The warm faded long enough for me to catch the last words of Hermione's sentence.

"- finally coming to realise her feelings for Malfoy," she stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. Well, no use denying it. "Too bad he's with that whore, Pansy." Harry and Ron shuddered and made gagging noises. I smiled with them.

"I hate Pansy too. She's so clingy. I hope she isn't like this this year, I've made plans to have private study sessions with Draco and I'm not looking forward to her tagging along," I blurted out, and was wishing to take it back as soon as it came out. It did NOT sound right.

"Private study sessions, eh?" Ron cocked an eyebrow. Hermione was stifling a laugh. I looked at Harry but he looked absolutely fowl. He didn't very appreciate the idea of his good friend being all alone with his mortal enemy with only books for defence.

"Oh come off it, we have to get into our robes already! Look I can see Hogwarts," I point to the window, glad to find an excuse to weasel out of this sticky situation. I have a feeling Harry won't be talking to me much during the dinner.

As I pulled on my robes, I saw a familiar blonde head bobbing outside in the corridor. It stopped outside our carriage and the door opened just a bit. Draco, I mouthed. He smirked and beckoned me to come closer. I looked around; no-one seemed to notice so I walked carefully towards the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered and threw a cautious look over my shoulder. Harry was stuck in his robes and Hermione was trying to help him get out ("Seriously Harry, you have to get new robes! These are too small for you!") And somehow, Pigwidgeon had escaped from his cage and is currently hooting and whizzing exciting around the already cramped carriage.

Draco stuffed a piece of paper in my hand. "Erm, here, don't be late okay, no! Don't open it now," he grasped my wrists as I tried to open the neatly folded piece of paper.

"Ah, okay, take a chill pill Draco," I smiled mischievously and put the not in an inner pocket of my robes. I don't want to lose it, something lined with Draco's small and neat handwriting, oh and there I go, drifting off again. I realised there was a sudden silence as I stared blankly into his eyes. He looked pretty confused as I mouthed I'm Sorry.

"I…guess I better, get back to my carriage?" he backed up a little and I nodded and as I was about to lift my hand to wave to him, his lips came crashing down on mine, giving me a rough brief kiss before backing away and disappearing among the crowds towards his carriage. I touched my face, oh my God, I was so flushed, and I could just feel the heat of the blush spreading on my face. I closed the door and took a big gulp of air. Draco kissed me! He. Kissed. Me. I am so –

Hermione caught my eye and mouthed I saw that. I silently begged her not to tell, after all, Harry and Ron would think he took away my virgin kiss against my own will and will probably try to kill him before we even sit down to dinner. Damn, my face is still so hot. I sat down and fanned my face with my hands. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

One deep breath, yes, that's it.

I feel calmer already…

AH DRACO KISSED MEEEEE.


	3. The Classroom

**Enjoy! Disclaimer, everything except Emilie isn't mine. Sadly. I would love some Ronald and Draco. D:**

_Em, I know the perfect place to study. 1__st__ classroom next to the prefect's bathroom on the 7__th__ floor, no-one goes there so I guess we can study in peace. Oh & don't even think about inviting Potter and the gang to study with us. It's a PRIVATE study session. Like you said. ☺_

♥ _Draco_

Oh goodness, finally a place where no Gryffindors or Slytherins will sneer at us. I pulled out a random piece of parchment and snuggled up to my pillow.

_Yeah of course. And you better not think about letting Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle join us either. When's our first study session? _

♥ _Em_

I folded it into a crane and sent it flying out the window, towards the Slytherin dungeons.

The next morning, during breakfast, the owls came soaring through the great hall. I was chewing my slice of bacon when Iggy came crashing down on me. I spat all my food out on Hermione. "Shit Herms, I'm sorry!" I tried not to laugh and checked Iggy's feet for letters. "No letters?" Iggy hooted excitedly. "No? Then why did you-" Iggy started pecking on the bacon on my plate. "Ugh, just take it. Stupid owl." I felt like killing it sometimes.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall came down the aisle and handed us our timetable for the year. "Shit, another year in Divination," I groaned and cast the timetable aside.

"And wouldn't you know it, our first lesson is potions with the Slytherins! Perfect way to start the year, don't cha think," Ron growled as he scanned the timetable with his finger.

"Yeah! Perfect!" I echoed as soon as I heard it. First lesson, with Draco, perfect.

As we queued outside the dungeon waiting for Snape to open the classroom door, I watched as Pansy draped her arms around Draco's neck like some boa constrictor and rested her empty head on Draco's broad shoulder. He looked so irritated, pushing her away. I looked to my left and right. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all trying to stifle their giggles. Draco sent them looks that sent shivers down my spine, it was like his steely eyes were shooting daggers into their eyes. Then he gave me a smirk and shrugged. I felt a smile creep up my face and laughed along with Harry as Pansy tried to kiss Draco, again.

Classes were relatively easy to cope with for the first few weeks, even though it was O.W.L. year. I've been stealing glances at Draco whenever I could. Even when I tried my hardest to listen to the lesson, when it gets boring, my head will turn like clockwork towards him. Then my eyes will stare, transfixed.

Once, he caught me staring and he gave me his trademark smirk and playfully flexed his arms as I continued to stare, smiling, and stopping only when Hermione tapped me on the shoulder to ask me a question. The moment I realised what I've been doing, my face got so flushed, and I must have looked like a tomato with a ponytail.

"Noticed how hot I looked eh?" Draco whispered as we filed out of the classroom. He laughed as I whacked his stomach and turned my nose up, ignoring his apologies. "Anyway, study session tonight, can you make it? After dinner okay, I'll be watching you," he whispered quickly and waved as he strutted over to the other Slytherins, where they made their way to their next class.

I stood there transfixed, watching his tall silhouette walk away down the corridor. "Oi, Emilie, are you coming with us or not? Transfiguration next, being late is not advisable. There are many interesting things Prof. McGonagall could turn us into you know," Ron remarked loudly as I turned quickly and followed them to the classroom.

That night at dinner, I sat facing the Slytherin table. And Draco sat facing me. I couldn't eat. He was watching me closely. I raised an eyebrow. Whenever you want, he mouthed. I got up. He got up too.

"Erm, I'm studying late tonight. Probably be in the library or somewhere quiet," I said as I climbed out of the bench.

"Oh alright, maybe I could join you later?" Hermione swallowed whatever she was eating and scooped a spoon of porridge into a bowl.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to, I'm studying with Draco tonight," I gave her an apologetic smile and looked at Draco. Pansy seemed to be sinking her claws into him, not letting him go. I caught his eye and gave him a stern look. No Pansy, I mouthed.

"Oh, Malfoy, private study sessions hmm," Harry put down his fork, disgusted and spoon as Hermione giggled. "I shan't interrupt you two then," she was being unusually cheeky, she wasn't like this in the first few years I've known her. Must be puberty.

I shot her a glare and hurried out of the great hall. I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco making his way towards the door. "I'll meet you there," I said as I bounced up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. "I forgot to bring my book down." "Yeah alright," he called out as he ran up the stairs leading towards the classroom.

I pushed open the door of the classroom slowly. It was really quiet. I saw Draco's head buried in a thick book. History of Magic. "Oh yeah, we have that History of Magic test next Monday right?" I threw myself onto the couch and flipped open the book. I needed to do some serious mugging. I spent the whole of the last lesson daydreaming. Shit.

"Yeah, I think I kinda got the first part about the goblin strikes already," Draco lifted his head. "Only about a billion more pages to go before I get to the end of the goblin chapter, how exciting." I smiled. "Ok then we're on par, Hermione was reciting that part over and over again last night, and I think I memorized it already,"

After a while, I got seriously distracted. There were people out on the quidditch field, practicing out late and I couldn't help peering every two or three minutes. Agh. And Draco looks so cute when he's so serious. Must make mental note not to stare. Oh, there was a History of magic essay I had to complete! Yes, I'll do that. I'll keep my weekend homework-free:D

"Hey Draco, could you help me with this question?" I sucked on the tip of my quill. This sucks. How am I supposed to recognize which goblin started which strike? Was it Snarko the Scary? Or the other one? The Beastly one.

"Damn I don't know either," he flipped through the textbook. "It's not in here. Shit, I'm sure Binns mentioned it once, dunno if I copied it down…" I started drawing circles on the parchment. I was soooooo bored. "Shit," he slammed the book close. "Not in here. Let's put our heads together. I'm sure we'll remember it soon." He sat opposite me and put the piece of parchment on both our knees. Then he put both our heads together and started staring at the paper. I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't think it's working," I started getting up. Draco immediately held my head in place. "No, I'm getting a vibe already!" "A vibe? What is this? Divination?" I pulled his hands away but he held mine tightly. "Oh God, stop playing already," I looked at him. He seemed to be trying to control his laughter.

"You look cute when you're mad," he pushed my nose with his thumb. I gave him a look. Somehow, our faces managed to get just a little bit closer. Close enough that our noses touched. Everything was quiet except for the distant echoes from the quidditch pitch. I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath over my lips. I felt his lips brush lightly against mine and suddenly the door flew opened and I heard giggles.

Oh God, it was Ginny. And Michael. Oh ew, I'll just pretend I was so engrossed in my blank piece of parchment that I didn't notice them barging into our classroom with their hands all over each other.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Draco asked with that Look on his face. I didn't dare look up but I heard Ginny gasp and say, "Emilie?". Ahem, I faked a cough and turned to face the other side of the classroom.

Then I heard Michael apologise to Draco and the door closed. I glanced at Draco, he was seething. Was it because our opportunity to kiss was ruined by Ginny and Michael's unexpected tryst? Okay, I was disappointed too. But at least I knew that Draco WANTED to kiss me. :D

"Study session is over. I'm tired," he picked up his book and stormed out of the room. Shit. I scrambled to pick up my pieces of parchment and my quill and inserted it into a random page in my History of Magic textbook. When I came out of the classroom I was surprised to see Draco still there.

"You waited for me? I thought you were angry," I tucked a loose curl behind my ear. "Just wanted to say goodnight," he whispered.

Then he kissed my forehead and walked away.

I thought my legs were melting. I steadied myself against the wall and took a deep breath. Shit, I must have flushed again. My face feels so hot. I fanned myself frantically as I approached the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major," I breathed and the portrait hole swung open. Ginny was there but I avoided her gaze and hurried to the dormitory. I crawled under the sheets and smiled as I drifted off slowly, dreaming about the almost!kiss and the goodnight kiss on the forehead. Oh, I think I'm coming down with a fever!

END:D

ANYWAY. 

A/N:

Hope you liked the chapter. I'm having major writer's block now. I always pop up with ideas during the most unlikely times and when I finally get pen and paper, the idea slips away without a trace. Damn.


	4. An Argument

**HELLO. Thanks for all the reviews; there weren't much but still! First time writers get excited over little stuffs like this. :D Anyway, exams are nearing so I won't be really having time to think up stories too much soooo, this might be the last update for a very long time. Boohoo. I like writing! Ok, Imma go look for my Furor Poeticus after this; my brain's really being stretched to the limit! **

The next morning, the cool autumn air drifted in through the open window of the dormitory. It was empty. I threw back the covers and climbed out. Shit, I wore my robes to sleep? Those creases will never be straightened.

As I pulled off my robes in front of the mirror, I heard the door click open and Ginny walked in. She hesitated as she spotted me but quickly regained her confidence and pulled a book from under Hermione's bed. "Good morning," I said as I grabbed clean clothes from my trunk and laid them on the bed as I hung up the crumpled robes. She just glared at me.

"Good morning? Betcha had a tiresome night romping around in empty classrooms with Malfoy did you," her voice was so disgustingly sweet, obviously pretend, it made me think twice about whether this was the real Ginevra Weasley I was talking to.

"What? We… We didn't kiss okay," I put my hands on my hips. Wasn't she the one who ruined the bloody kiss last night? How can she say we had a fucking romp when we didn't even kiss!

"Hmm, lips to lips, not kissing? Wonder what it is then, maybe Harry knows,"

"Fuck, what does Harry have to do with this!"

"I don't know maybe it's because he and Malfoy aren't exactly best buddies…"

"So? Just because Harry Potter doesn't like Draco, must I hate Draco too? He's not my fucking brain you know," Now I was getting irritated. What was this argument for? She's in no place to be angry at me; I should be the one angry, SHE ruined my first kiss.

Ginny stood up and stared at me incredulously, "So you're just hanging out with him just because he's THE Harry Potter, is that it!" She threw Hermione's book onto the bed.

"Bloody hell Ginny! What is your problem!? I am his friend, for real okay!" I threw the book off my bed.

"You're not being his friend by snogging his enemy are you?" Her hair looked like a fierce mane behind her.

"We didn't kiss! For the records, you and Michael barged in and spoiled the moment remember? Why do you care so much anyway?" I flung my arms around in frustration. I must've looked like a giant bird.

Ginny looked at me as if I had a zit the size of a fire engine on my face. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't go as well together as butter and toast-"

"I bloody well know that!"

"Then why-"

"Oh my God Ginny, it's not YOUR business if we're together or not! It's not between the Gryffindors and Slytherins either! It's just between me and him! Back off!" Grabbing my clothes, I ran to the adjoining bathroom and locked myself in. Hearing a loud slam on the other side, I take off my crumpled uniform and stepped into the shower.

At the entrance to the Great Hall, I peeked in. The Gryffindors look normal. None of them were making their way over to the Slytherins to fight. Nope, guess the coast is clear. Walking in nervously, I looked for a seat.

Harry and Ron were staring daggers at me as I sat opposite them. "What?" I scooped scrambled eggs onto my plate and dug in. They gaped at me for a while. Then Ron opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand, "If this is about Draco, shut up."

"But she said-"

"She said what?" I gave him a tired look and pushed my plate away and climbed out of my seat.

"So it's not true?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ask her for the facts of the matter, that lying shit," I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out of the library. I couldn't even eat my breakfast without a whiff of an argument wafting my way. I headed towards the library. I wanted to complete my History essay a.s.a.p. and the best place to get answers was the library.

Stuffing the last morsel of toast in my mouth, I pushed open the door of the library and made my way to the History section. It was completely empty except for a certain blonde boy seated at the corner of the aisle, scribbling into a messy piece of parchment.

"Draco?" I whispered as I approached him. His head snapped up immediately and a large grin formed on his thin usually-scowling lips. He patted a spot next to him on the floor and I sat down there, peering at the thick book on his lap. "Goblin Rebellions; the Essentials?" I stared at the ugly pictures of goblins dotting the page.

"Yeah, I've been looking for the answer to the essay theme for you," he flipped quickly and dust flew from the books. This book was obviously unloved. "There," he pointed to a blotchy little goblin with a short knife in one hand. "Barnabas the Blotchy."

"Blotchy?"

"Ch, yeah, stupid name innit?" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else: )

He passed me the piece of parchment where he copied down the key points of the rebellion Barnabas started and stood up to put back the book in the shelf. Then he held his hand out for me. I grasped it firmly and he pulled me. His hand was rough, fingers calloused by quidditch training but still felt soft in a manly way when squeezed.

I just realised we've been standing there holding each other's hand and staring into each other's eyes only when Madam Pince came scurrying down the corridor and reprimanded us in whispers. "No canoodling in the library! Out!" And with that she shooed us out of the aisle and towards the door.

Draco held open the door for me as we stepped out of the library. As I looked at him to thank him, I realised the dark circles underneath his eyes. "When did you sleep last night Draco?"

"I didn't," he yawned. "I spent all night in the library looking for your essay answer."

I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted, "So, wanna go for breakfast with me?" He put his hand on my shoulder to steer me towards the Great Hall.

"I just had mine, thank you," I tried turning towards the path to Gryffindor tower but his hands had a strong grip on me and he pushed me dominantly.

"S'okay, you can just sit with me," we were nearing the steps.

I struggled like a fish caught in a net and finally got free of his grip. "Have you heard what Ginny has been telling Harry & Ron?"

All at once, a dark look fell upon his face. "What did that Weasley girl say?"

"I dunno, but it involves us kissing which is totally untrue. She was the one who spoiled the moment too," I trailed off at the middle of the last sentence, just realizing what I said.

He scowled and walked down the stairs. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me to give him a friendly hug. "Aww, c'mon I'll have breakfast with you everyday during the holidays if you want to."

"Mm," he pulled out of the hug and strode away.

**End!**

**Oooh, I had this idea when I was in bed a few nights ago and I had to scramble in the dark for my book light and notebook to scribble down the idea. Haha, and from then I wrote none stop… D: **

**Okay I'm having Patrick Aspbury Obsession right now so I'm kinda getting distracted sooo… Please keep on reading okay! Next chapter will be up soon. I hope. D: **


End file.
